


every road you take (will always lead you home)

by kenobilovebot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Protective Anakin Skywalker, characters also to be added as we go, just him being taken CARE of, probably gonna be a Lot of sleepy obi-wan bc tbh i love him, tags being added as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot
Summary: Just the people who love Obi-Wan taking care of him, even when he doesn't know it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

After Geonosis, Obi-Wan doesn’t sleep well. 

Eventually, Anakin figures out that he sleeps easier with another person.

That first night when they’re both released from the Halls, Anakin is woken by the sound of sheets rustling, a low noise that isn’t quite a moan, more along the lines of a strained whimper. He lies there sluggish for a moment before his brain, still rebooting, finally connects the dots and he sits up, concern overtaking him. _ Obi-Wan.  _

Before moving, he reaches out through their bond. There’s nothing to indicate that his master is physically hurt, that anything is seriously wrong… he can tell that Obi-Wan is still asleep, and he can easily distinguish the little sparks of panic. A nightmare then. 

He considers for a moment, unsure, but the sounds don’t stop. The panic grows worse, and he grits his teeth against it. Alright, then. There’s nothing else for it.

Standing in the doorway, Anakin can see Obi-Wan’s furrowed brow even from here. He can also see the sickly pallor that has not yet left him even out of the halls, the shadows beneath his eyes. He’d known Obi-Wan hadn’t been sleeping too well in the Halls, either, that he’s reaching a breaking point in his exhaustion. 

Maybe he can draw him out of it without waking him. Would that not be best? 

He reaches across their bond again as he moves over to the bed and kneels next to it, putting a hand out to brush against his master’s shoulder.  _ Master,  _ he says through the bond. The crease between Obi-Wan’s eyes deepens.  _ Master, you’re safe. _

It does something, at least. His master is momentarily still. Maybe the words are making their way into his dreams.

Then there comes another whimper, and Anakin shushes gently on instinct, fingers rubbing gently at Obi-Wan’s shoulder in soothing circles. “Shh,” aloud this time. He tries to offer the equivalent of a hug across their bond, fumbling slightly. He’s new at this. He can count on one hand the number of times Obi-Wan has accepted his comfort. 

Despite his awkwardness, it works. There is one final shuddering breath of unease and Obi-Wan eases beneath his touch, turning his face toward his padawan even in unconsciousness. 

“ ‘kin,” he mumbles, and Anakin gives his shoulder a tiny squeeze, starting to push himself upright. Obi-Wan makes a sound that has him freezing, gaze drifting back to his master’s face. He’s not sure he’s ever heard him so distressed before. 

Obi-Wan murmurs something else, unintelligible, but Anakin gets the idea through their bond. His master doesn’t often project, but he does now, in his sleep. He doesn’t want to be alone.

If he stays, Obi-Wan is likely to be unhappy in the morning. Upset with himself for making it look as though he’s attached, and upset with Anakin for indulging him. 

He probably shouldn’t. 

The crease reappears. “Come back,” Obi-Wan mutters, and oh, Force, Anakin can’t very well leave him with that. 

He sighs and stretches out on the narrow bed, trying to leave some measure of space between them. When he’d been a child, it hadn’t been unusual for him to crawl into Obi-Wan’s bed after a nightmare. He’s not sure it’s ever been Obi-Wan having the bad dreams. At least not that he’d known of. 

His attempt to leave some distance between them is flouted. Obi-Wan’s head is tucked against his arm in the next moment, and he can already feel the difference over the bond. He should’ve seen that one coming. Obi-Wan has always had a tendency to wrap himself around the nearest pillow or person when he’s sleeping. Anakin has fallen victim to it once or twice, sharing a tent. He thinks even Master Windu had said the same, the other man trying (failing) to be annoyed about it.

Anakin closes his eyes as Obi-Wan begins to snore gently into his shoulder. 

He’ll just stay until he knows that his master is settled.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan is losing the fight to stay awake. 

It’s just that he’s surrounded by the people he loves best in all the galaxy -- Anakin, Padme, Bail. They’ve had dinner, and for once there had been no talk of the war or Bail’s bad feeling about this place or that, and now they’re sitting around Bail’s living room making idle chat, and it’s just that… 

Just that it’s been so long since he felt this good, this… safe. 

So maybe he really can’t be blamed for the way his head continuously nods downward, chin meeting his chest for an instant before he jerks himself back to awareness, trying not to make a spectacle of himself. 

The others haven’t noticed, or at least they’re doing a good job of pretending they haven’t, but they aren’t forcing him to contribute much to the conversation, either. 

Bail is a warm weight at his side. The Force is a quiet hum, and their presences in it, so content, so gentle -- even Anakin, always a supernova in the Force, is a comfort to have across the room, his own signature brushing companionably up against Obi-Wan’s every now and then in that way of his, and childish, foolish as it may be (he’s supposed to be the protector, after all, not Anakin), his best friend’s signature always makes him feel safe. Not that he’d ever admit such a thing. 

And he’s so, so tired. He’s been tired for such a long time.

But his thoughts are drifting away from him, and he is vaguely aware that he’s begun to list sideways against something firm and warm, but for the life of him he can’t call to mind what it is just now, and he can’t force his heavy lids open again this time, either. Surely they won’t mind if he just closes his eyes for a few moments, just… 

* * *

His former master has fallen asleep, tilted sideways and boneless against Bail Organa’s chest. 

Anakin glances up with some alarm at the Alderaanian senator, but apparently his concern is needless, because Bail is smiling a little, looking down at Obi-Wan like… 

Well, it takes him a moment to place it. 

Bail is looking at Obi-Wan in the same way Padme looks at Anakin. 

He puts that thought away to dissect later.

“Oh, how sweet.” As if his own thoughts had prompted her to speak, Padme pipes up across the room, and she’s smiling too. She glances his way. “Maybe you two ought to get home, Ani. He must be very tired.” 

“No need.” Bail shakes his head, placing a gentle hand against Obi-Wan’s back. Anakin hears the other man mumble something unintelligible into Bail’s chest, but he doesn’t wake. “He can sleep here. And you too, Anakin, of course, if you’d like. It’s not the first time he’s fallen asleep here.” 

And isn’t  _ that  _ interesting. 

He doesn’t particularly want to stay here overnight (wonders if there isn’t some way he can go home with Padme instead -- there isn’t), but he won’t leave Obi-Wan alone here. However much his master trusts Bail Organa, and however kind Bail has been, Anakin still has to be wary. It isn’t as if Obi-Wan is known to look after himself well, so Anakin will just have to do it. 

“Thank you, S - Bail.” That’s right, he’s already been asked to call Bail by his first name. “I’ll take you up on that. Make sure he finds his way home in one piece.” 

“Of course.” Bail sends for his droid to make up two guest beds, and they lapse back into the conversation they’d been having before, largely just mindless banter, if a little quieter this time around. Not one of them wants to wake Obi-Wan when he’s been coaxed into stealing a few minutes of rest. 

Eventually, once Padme has departed, Bail stretches a little, eases Obi-Wan from his chest. “We should get him to bed,” he says, and that affection is still there. Straight into the mental file Anakin will be examining later. 

Obi-Wan stirs half-awake just then, eyes opening just enough to show slits of blue. Anakin expects him to jerk himself to full consciousness and apologize, but he does nothing of the sort. 

His Force signature is still hazy with sleep, and instead of sitting upright, he peers up at Bail for an instant, smiles drowsily. 

It’s the sweetest way Anakin has ever seen him look at anyone. He’s  _ never _ seen Obi-Wan smile at another person like that.

But he does for Bail, and then his eyes close again and he’s back asleep in an instant, chin tilting forward once more. 

Anakin stares. 

Bail laughs, glancing at Anakin once. “Well, would you look at that?” 

He stands slowly, careful not to jostle Obi-Wan again, and then leans forward to lift the still, slight frame into his arms. Anakin hastily gets to his feet. “Do you want me to -- I can get him --” 

“Not at all, don’t fret. He’s not too heavy.” And indeed he doesn’t look to be struggling as he adjusts Obi-Wan’s head against his shoulder. And Obi-Wan -- 

Anakin has never known Obi-Wan to be comfortable with being moved around in his sleep by anyone but him, and he’s usually not such a heavy sleeper, but he’s out cold. A gentle tap against his Force presence lets Anakin know just how safe he feels. 

There isn’t much guesswork to be done, here. He isn’t stupid enough to think there isn’t something going on -- he’s only surprised that he hadn’t seen it before. 

* * *

Having called the droid to show Anakin to the guest room, Bail tucks his lover carefully into bed, smoothing ginger hair back from Obi-Wan’s forehead before crawling in beside him. 

“I hope you don’t think me a rude host -- I’d rather get him in a bed before he wakes, and I’m quite tired myself,” he’d told Anakin, neglecting to mention precisely which bed Obi-Wan would be in. He doesn’t think Anakin will snoop enough to check for him, and besides, he’d seen the calculating look -- Anakin knows something. 

The lights shut off, and he turns to Obi-Wan, stifling a snort at his face. His lover’s mouth hangs open and he is already drooling contentedly into the pillow. Blissfully, deeply asleep. 

Bail is glad for that. Obi-Wan deserves it. 

He draws the unconscious Jedi against his chest, arms curling around his middle, and presses a gentle kiss to his temple. 

“Good night, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests here or on [Tumblr.](https://kenobilovebot.tumblr.com) Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked this one!


End file.
